


Wherever Your Heart Is, I am Home

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Carmilla's an angel, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Laura's trapped in time, Magic AU, Maman is a space overlord that could kill us all, Other, lots of timey-wimey bibbly bobity things happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: For the 2nd Annual Carmilla Week, Wednesday, 8/2. Theme- 1980s. Determined to prove her mother wrong, Carmilla travels back in time to save her beloved soulmate, Laura. In a world where anything in the future can be possible, Carmilla is in for a shock when she is suddenly brought to the 1980s. Everything seems to be going fine, except there's just one problem: it's her last life.Viewer discretion is advised. This story deals with some heavy themes. Read at your own risk.





	Wherever Your Heart Is, I am Home

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay, so, I can explain. I became really into this theme and the story just kind of ran away with me. Two thousand words turned into six and then six turned into fourteen thousand. Which was funny, because at first the 1980s was a hard theme to write (I had to do research to get most of this correct). I've always wanted to write a time travel au, AND a reincarnation au, so here I thought--tf why don't you just do both? I'm a genius. The main premise with the whole 'last life' and reincarnation themes comes from a little web series on YouTube called "Last Life", on The Puma Squad channel. Check it out. It's very gay and has like, magic and stuff. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story! I worked hard on it and enjoyed writing it :3

_**"When one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other’s sight, as I may say, even for a moment…" -**_ Plato 

* * *

 

 **January 1** **st** **, 3000**

**Location: XXX**

Carmilla was livid.

Hands balled up into fists at her side, her mouth gaped open in genuine horror.

Time was frozen still.

She gazed weakly at her mother, whose face was expressionless. Beside her, was her sister Mattie, who seemed just a bit more sympathetic of her.

" _What?_ " She found her voice again. She's never heard herself so angry before.

"I'm sorry, Mircalla," Mattie drawls, "For the… unfortunate inconvenience."

"Unfortunate inconvenience my ass! What do you mean,  _no_?" She hissed.

"Mircalla, we've told you this a thousand times. And we'll tell you a thousand more. Reincarnation is fickle. There's always a fifty percent chance that things can go wrong, and a fifty percent chance that things may go right. We've put up with this for far too long, my glittering girl. And you're so young—three hundred and thirty-four years is nothing compared to most angels that live in Elsewhere. And look at our Maman—she's been alive for over a millennium," Carmilla glowered at her sister, staring at the head honcho herself. In all her beauty, she truly was a force to be reckoned with. She had skin that was black as the night sky, and wore beautiful golden weaves that hung down her back. She wore a giant, hand woven dress that had the entire galaxy stitched onto it, and her hands were covered in golden gloves. She strikes fear in the hearts of enemies with just one glance. "She knows what battles to pick and to not. And this one, my dearest, is something that you need to let go."

"Bullshit!" Carmilla exclaimed, stomping her foot, "I love her! I will go through the Gates of Hell again if I must to bring her back to me!"

"Yeah, and we all know how that journey went," Mattie scoffs, giving her a weary glare. Her sister, while passionate, was headstrong and reckless. The Sumerian Goddess still despised them after all these years. "Please, Mircalla, do listen. It's dangerous to time travel. One small misstep and the whole universe could go out of whack. Would you truly want to risk everything for just some girl?"

Carmilla snapped, baring her fangs. " _Lilith_  is more than some girl to me, Mattie. You know this. Maman knows this. She's my soul. My other half. My wife. The mother to our children. I have traveled across many universes, many galaxies, and no matter how many different forms my beloved takes, no matter how many times I should watch her die in my arms, I'd do it again until we are finally safe.  _I don't care_  how long it takes me."

"We're getting tired of this, Mircalla. You act too quickly and the result is always the same. There's only so much we can do to cover your absence here. You have a purpose as an angel. To watch over our children. You have been neglecting your duties and allow your emotions to consume you." Mattie warns, and Carmilla gives her a scathing look. "You may be three centuries old, but you're  _nothing more than a child_."

"Well then. At least I'm not a cold-hearted bitch like the both of you." She hissed, and with an angry huff, she stormed out of the grand throne room.

Her feet became a blurry line as she speeds through the halls of Elsewhere, wanting to be anywhere but here. Angry tears fell down her face and she pushed open the large, metal doors. The warning bells blared over head at an intruder escaping, but she paid it no mind.

She heaved a breath as her miraculous black wings spread open before her, and she sped off into the dreary night.

What did those two idiots know about love? What did anyone?

They had no right to judge her. Mock her, as if she didn't know any better.

Some pitied her, since she shared her soul with someone else. Some chastised her, for giving in so easily with all the risks at stake.

She burst into her room in an angry huff, balling up her fists again as they suddenly became alight with fire. She burned everything in sight.

"K-Kitten!" Wailed an exasperated voice, but Carmilla was too much in a rage to hear him. "What the frilly hell are you doing!"

She didn't answer. She let out another angry cry, smashing her fists onto her desk, watching as it collapsed under her strength.

"Please, Kitty, calm down! You're shaking the entire world of Elsewhere!" He begs, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Carmilla hacked out a sob, crouching onto the floor.

The rumbling finally stopped.

Everything was still.

Carmilla's wings drooped in a depressed slump, twitching left and right. Her brother held her close, patting her shoulders as she cried out in despair.

"There, there, Carm," He soothes, resting his head on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"T-they want me to let go of her, Will," She hissed, her heart breaking, "T-they want me to say goodbye to my beloved."

Will's face turned to a grimace, "Well, can't say I blame them. We haven't… exactly had much luck with the previous times."

"But that doesn't mean I should give up hope, Will! She's still out there! We've been cursed! Every twenty years, her soul is reincarnated, because of my foolishness. I was young and stupid back then—I didn't know of the consequences. But for now, I am certain—she is my soulmate! I cannot live another day without my Lilith!"

"I know that, kitten. But Maman and Mattie's concern is that every time your Lilith takes up a new form, her memory is erased. She only has the recollection of her life in that period. If you try again this time, it… might not be as easy as before."

"Will," Carmilla sighs, shaking her head, "When your soul is bounded to someone from the beginning of time, the details do not matter. Whether she has no recollection of me or not, our physical forms will always be drawn together. I'll do anything to make sure that she is safe in my arms again."

They stared at each other in contemplated silence. Then, with a resigned sigh, and the passionate look in Carmilla's eyes, he caved. "Okay."

"Okay?" Carmilla asks, grabbing his shoulders in excitement.

"Okay. You know I can't say no to that face, kitten," Will rolled his eyes, and Carmilla gave him a warm embrace. "And I know just the person who can help us."

Here they go again.

Lafontaine was known across the Institute as the mad scientist. They were always holed up in their laboratory, mixing whatever new chemicals or creating a new time traveling device that'll change the very existence of the future they live in. They were a genius—the smartest, oldest angel alive, next to Maman.

"Look what the cat dragged in," They chimed, spreading out their arms for a hug, "Perry was wondering when you'd stop by to visit." Their centuries-old wife, Pericles, was the Institute's resident herbology specialist. If you ever needed the witch, she was in her garden of Eden. She never left the place unless she was personally called out by Maman.

"I need a favor." Carmilla said, accepting the hug.

"Don't you always?"

"Kitty here is ready to rebel against our dear old mother again. She's kind of intense, best just to go along with it." Carmilla playfully shoved Will aside.

"Has she reincarnated? Where is she?"

"Settle down, lovebird. Let me pull up the map." Lafontaine chuckled, waving their hand across the table. An illuminated, holographic screen appeared before them. Carmilla watched in awe—she never became tired of the technology her old mentor created—as the map moved across different time dimensions, galaxies, and the very fabric of the universe.

"Ahah!" Lafontaine cried out, and Carmilla jumped beside them.

"What is it?!"

"They've just assassinated that calamitous president in the United States!" They chimed happily, "Great heavens, I've been tracking him for four years and it finally happened!"

" _Lafontaine_!" The angel groaned, giving their cheek a poke.

What a troll.

"Sorry, sorry. I was worried for the people—a dictatorship would not bode well in their favor. Their minds are weak and easily manipulated. Pardon me." They chuckled, and Will was barely holding in laughter of his own.

Carmilla rolled her eyes as Lafontaine plugged in more coordinates, this time more specific than the last.

"And… there she is!" They exclaim, pointing to a tall high rise in a bustling city.

"My darling Lilith," Carmilla breathed, her heart aching. She was so close to her, even with all this space between them—her soul ached.

"Yup. Here's her data," Material suddenly appeared in their hands, a large folder with the words 'TOP SECRET' stamped. "Her name in this timeframe is Laura Hollis. She's nineteen years old. And—it's a shame you're not sitting down—but she identifies as a lesbian!" They mock-whispered, causing Carmilla to roll her eyes.

"Wow. Mind blowing. Earth-shattering deduction there, Holmes." Will wheezed, holding his chest.

"Though, I should warn you, Carmilla. You're going to be in the 1980s—and the young folk who do identify as gay or within the community are usually oppressed and beaten. If you showcase your affections for her openly, you're going to get catcalled. It's not as open as we are in Elsewhere."

"That doesn't matter to me—if we are, I swear I'll protect her with my life."

"We know you will," Lafontaine said with a smile, "I miss that happy ball of sunshine, to be honest. Best of luck."

"I don't need luck. I've got time on my side," Carmilla assures, and Will rolls his eyes. "Is my machine ready?"

"Right this way, fetus," Lafontaine teases, and with a wave of their hand, the other two followed. All three of them made their way deeper into the laboratory and down a flight of stairs, and down another long hallway.

And there it was. Her beautiful slick motorcycle, complete with all the bells and whistles for time travel.

Lafontaine let out an appreciative whistle.

"The best part about her, is that she runs on organic fuel! Just charge her up with trash and she'll run! Eco-friendly!"

"How…?" Carmilla shook her head, "Never mind." She then pats her motorcycle lovingly, "Hello, old girl." Betty whirred to life. "Yeah, I've missed you too."

Lafontaine plugged in the coordinates to Laura's current residence on the tiny screen.

She was so ready to see her love. It's been years—too long since.

She started the engine. It roared again, ready to leave her future behind, when she was suddenly stopped by a powerful force. Suddenly she was no longer in Elsewhere. She was floating in Nothingness—the bridge between the past, present, and future.

" _Leaving without saying goodbye, Mircalla_?" The voice of her Maman said in her mind. It was loud and condescending.

"Maman. I have to go."

" _I understand. There's no stopping you, is there, my glittering girl?_ "

"I love her, Maman!"

" _So, you say. I'd like to make a little deal with you. A challenge, if you're so eager._ "

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let me be with her."

" _This'll teach you a lesson in love, Mircalla. Not to fall so quickly or desperately. You're so young—you still have much to learn."_ There was a pause, " _You have forty days and forty nights, to have your beloved fall in love with you. If you do not reveal everything to her previous to that, you heed to the consequences without question._ "

"Deal. You don't need to worry, because she'll be mine in less time."

" _Your cockiness has always been your downfall, dearest. Don't let it get to your head._ "

"Don't you have a universe to watch over, Maman?" Carmilla hisses, becoming antsy at each growing second away from her love.

" _Don't you have a soulmate to take care of?_ " She spat back, and with a weary chuckle, released her hold on Carmilla.

No matter how many times she travels through Nothingness, she'll never get used to it. It was as if the physical essence of her body was being torn apart, and put back together. She heaves in exhaustion, as her mind is suddenly grappling with every knowledge that ever once existed in the universe.

Giant clocks and enlarged chunks of national monuments brushed past her, and they slowly revealed elements that were related to the period she was supposed to travel to.

The Ronald Reagan assassination attempt in Washington, DC.

The rise of the first model computer.

Space exploration.

Michael Jackson's blowout career.

Halley's comet.

 **March 1** **st** **, 1886**

**Location: New York, New York**

The motorcycle suddenly jerked to a stop, as Carmilla struggled to regain her breathe and consciousness. She heard a loud blaring noise in front of her and jerked her motorcycle forward, out of the wrong lane. She turned around, taking in a deep breath of air and shuddering her shoulders.

Fuck, she just hated the unnecessary rush of adrenaline that took place right after she time-hopped.

"Oi! Get in lane, freak!" Hissed a large lumberjack of a gentleman.

Carmilla could barely register what was happening as she focused on her driving, waiting to pull over in a safe spot.

Luckily after one turn of the corner, an empty parking lot was nearby. She pulled in behind a large, abandoned pick-up truck.

Carmilla slumped her shoulders, feeling nauseous as she struggled to regain her mind. She tumbled off the motorcycle, finding a discreet corner behind the pick-up truck to vomit.

Ugh. Gross.

The thought of seeing her soulmate again was enough to qualm the ache in her heart, as she steadied her stomach, shaking off the last bits of sickness. She may be immortal, but her body was human—not exactly able to handle the strange timey-wimey things that happen in space.

Carmilla heaved a deep breath and gently took out the precious cargo that she'd been holding onto the whole ride—they would reveal Laura's whereabouts.

She casually leaned against her motorcycle, smiling at the adorable girl's new form. She was certain the small digital copy didn't do her presence justice.

 _Laura Hollis- 19. Sophomore at Silas University. Lives alone, 40_ _th_ _Street, Bauman Avenue, New York, New York, apartment 307._

_Family- Deceased._

_Relationships (?)- Danny Lawrence, an acquaintance. Delivers pizza._

Carmilla sighed, heart aching already as this was usually the case. Either her mother was dead, her father, or both at once. The poor thing couldn't catch a break.

Ah, well—Carmilla would be one to change that.

The ride to Bauman Avenue went quicker, and safer than her arrival on this timeline. Carmilla was pretty sure she'd just committed a genocide on the freeway.

Shaking her head, Carmilla turned a corner and mentally prepared herself for a break-in. She can easily glamour the guards, and have them believe that she's a new resident in the apartment complex. Simple enough. It's just been a while since she's done anything like this—she wanted everything to go smoothly.

And it did. Her passport, license, and everything personal checked out. She was also able to glamour the residents of room 303, right across the hall from room 307. The mother and daughter were coughing, acting as if there was a fire in the apartment.

Carmilla smirked, letting them go and opened the door. She then turned her head to Laura's door, her heart racing at her love being so near—only a few feet away. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her, kiss her endlessly and declare her love for the girl. But… she was so tired, and just a bit delusional.

She didn't want a restraining order.

She took another step when a large calico cat purred on her leg, and Carmilla groaned. Yeah—funny joke, Maman. "Sorry. I don't do pets, kitty." She grumbled, picking up the cat and placing it on the window sill. "Go on. Shoo."

It didn't move.

"Oh, fine." She sighs, and with a tap of her thigh, the cat followed her.

She tried her best to sleep.

* * *

 

"Hello!" Exclaimed a cheery voice, much too cheery for 9:00 am in the morning. "Anyone there?"

"What the fuck—," Carmilla groused, flopping out of bed. She was aware that she only wore a bra and underwear on. She didn't care.

"You must be… Carmilla." Her old friend greets, not at all perturbed by her appearance. Carmilla fought the smile that threatened across her face. It was Pericles—or Perry, dressed up in the classic fashion style of the 1980s. Bright neon clothes and all. Her untamed curly hair jutting out in every direction. Lafontaine was beside her, a dopey, love-struck expression on their face. It was certainly strange to see her ancient friends like this; young and happy, without a care in the world.

"Must I be?"

"Well, we um heard that a new person moved in last night so as your floor don—uh, and unofficial floor don, we thought we'd like to give you a warm welcome!" They cheer, giving her awkward jazz hands.

"Would you like a brownie?" Perry asked, and Carmilla shrunk away.

"Kind of suspicious of those brownies, Curly Sue. What with the rise of everybody smoking something these days."

"Oh dear! You are right, but you have nothing to worry about! These are safe, we promise!"

"Yup. Perry stopped me before I could even slip something in there, anyway."

" _Susan Alberta_   _Lafontaine!_ "

Carmilla allowed a happy laugh to slip from her lips, and she beamed at her old friends. It was good to see some familiar faces.

Happily, she accepted a brownie from the curly haired woman.

"Thank you. Come in, have a seat. Who else lives in these apartments?"

"Oh! We have a lot of lovely residents! Wilson Kirsch, he's Silas U's quarterback. We've got Melappine Callis, she's a junior living on the 6th floor, um, Elsie Haught, she's a sweetheart," As Perry rattled off names, only one caught Carmilla's attention. She watched as her old friend visibly deflate. "…And Laura."

"She's our adopted daughter at this point," Lafontaine eased gently, slumping their shoulders. "When she became eighteen, she had the option to live on her own, but she wanted us to be her legal guardians instead. We're like a little family."

"Well, not exactly a happy family." Perry murmured, shaking her head with a forlorn sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Carmilla asks.

"Oh… we wouldn't want to dump this on you suddenly, we've only just met. We don't want to burden you."

"Hey, it's okay. And you two seem like you need someone to talk to, anyhow. I've been told I'm a good listener." She knew that in any other universe, this would be called stalking, but Carmilla didn't care. She was breaking all universal laws at this point.

Her very existence alone was a conundrum.

"We're just worried about her," Lafontaine sighs, running a hand through their hair, "…she gets these terrible nightmares, that cause her to be tired during the day and she has trouble concentrating on her classes. She's not exactly a party animal, either, and has no other friends besides us…"

"…should we count Danny?" Perry mumbles, giving her partner a curious look.

They visibly wilted at the name. "That relationship is borderline toxic and you know it. We should have done something sooner."

"Lafontaine. We've been over this. Let's not talk about this now—or we'll say something we'll both regret!" Perry stage-whispered, an action that made warning bells appear in the back of Carmilla's mind.

Danny, or  _Xena_  as she is commonly referred to as in Carmilla's timeline, was often a snag in their relationship. Maman sent her minions to interfere with Carmilla's missions nine times out of ten. They had a strained friendship, since deep within both Danny's and Carmilla's souls they didn't  _want to fight_ , but they had to be on opposing sides just for battle.

It was a blessing in disguise that in every other universe, Danny didn't recall their past rivalry. She prayed to whatever unseen gods that this was the case here.

"Right. Well," Perry coughed loudly, garnering everyone's attention, "She just hasn't been out of the house in a few days. We try to talk to her, but she's not opening to us this time. We're worried she's hurting herself."

"What happened to her?" Carmilla asked; she knew of this, she just wanted to gauge their reactions.

"Her parents died in a house fire when she was sixteen. Gas leak. Couldn't find the source or perpetrator. She… almost died on the way to the emergency room." Lafontaine murmured, shaking their head, "Hasn't been the same since."

 _My poor baby,_ Carmilla thought bitterly, the ache to be with her love even stronger now.

"So, which, brings us to our next point. Would you be so kind to… become friends with her? Make sure she knows she has people who care about her? She doesn't talk to us anymore, but since you're someone new… and you seem nice enough, regardless of your rough exterior and lack of clothes." Perry adds, motioning towards Carmilla's body. Lafontaine snorts.

"And it's also perfectly fine if you don't want to go through with this. Laura speaks with her therapist on the regular, but… it's not the same of having a friend."

"Relax, Merida. I'll gladly talk to her. I ask for nothing in return."

"Who's Merida?" Perry asked with a confused face, and Carmilla internally slapped her head.

"Right. So, uh, we'll be off then. We've overstayed our welcome. We just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"The pleasure was all mine. My house is your house." Carmilla said with unapologetic charm, walking them out. She was about to ask them for their cellphone number when she realized that  _crap, this is the 1980s, iPhones don't exist yet._

So that means she'll have to genuinely reach out to these people. On her own. Without the help from technology.

Whoopee-kai-yay.

Carmilla spent the better half of the afternoon mentally preparing herself, and rearranging everything in her new apartment to fit her gothic style. A little pinch of black here. A pinch of black on the curtains. Oh, and a black rug looks perfect over there.

She was just prolonging the inevitable due to her own nervousness. They've met over a hundred times, and they've been on a thousand first dates. Her darling Lilith still makes her feel anxious.

In the best way.

"Okay. Here we go," Carmilla utters, taking a vase of flowers—purple roses—and headed next door.

She feebly knocked on the door to room 307.

Once, twice. Four times. Five times.

Then, she heard an anxious shriek, "I'm not here!"

Carmilla's heart soars.

"Really convincing, cupcake."

"I-I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you, I know Krav Maga! I won't hesitate to kick your butt into next Tuesday!"

"If I were a murderer, I'd be seriously threatened right now."

"That's  _exactly_ what a murderer would say!"

"Please, creampuff. You have no reason to be afraid of me."

"Um. Excuse me. A random stranger just knocks on my door. Who the hell are you?!"

"My name's Carmilla. I'm your new neighbor, sweetheart."

"O- _oh_ ," Laura mumbled with embarrassment, and she heard the locks being slowly opened.

"I, uh… just wanted to stop by and… introduce myself. But if you, uh… are not in the mood for company that's fine." Carmilla grunted.

"I'm so sorry! I just don't normally get visitors… I got scared," She squeaked, and slowly opened the door.

And great heavens, was her soulmate a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful. She wore an old button-up shirt and flannel pajama pants. Her golden hair was in a messy bun like a halo, falling over to the side. Her face was different than Carmilla remembered, but she could never forget those eyes. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that stared into her soul.

She was adorable.

"Hey." She said quietly, blinking Carmilla out of her trance.

"Hey." The ancient being replied, eyes glistening with tears.

A part of her mind begged for her soulmate to recognize her, in this very moment, so she wouldn't have to go through any trials or tribulations. But Laura's eyes revealed nothing.

Still, she knew Laura must have felt something—with the way her breath hitched, her chest heaved up and down for a brief second, and she leaned against the doorframe with a dreamy sigh.

"I, uh—got you these." Carmilla blushed, looking down shyly.

"Oh! That's so kind of you! You're very sweet." She gushes, opening the door wider for Carmilla to step in. "My name's Laura, by the way."

"Laura," Carmilla eased, casually leaning against the wall as she watched her love put the flowers in a different vase. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue, but she had an emotional connection to  _Lilith_ —Laura's true namesake.

"So. Um. Would you like anything? I-I just went out for a grocery run. My refrigerator is packed." Laura mumbled shyly, leaning against the counter.

"Just coke, is fine, love." She chimed softly, the term slipping off her tongue before she could stop herself. This caused the tips of Laura's ears to turn an adorable shade of red, and she fumbled to open the kitchen appliance.

"So. Uh. Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," The angel drawls, resting her head against her hand as she shamelessly stared at Laura's behind. "Here. There. Everywhere. Never really stay in the same place for too long."

"Okay, but where were you originally born?"

Well, she could say that her maman created her from stardust and clay, but what was the likelihood in Laura believing  _that_?

"A small country town in Austria."

"I knew it! I could tell you were European based on your accent… it's so unique." She gushed, turning around and passing Carmilla her drink. Their fingers brushed. Carmilla had almost forgotten how her body used to react to her love's presence. The tingling sensation that spread through her veins made her feel like a little school girl.

"So, what about you? Born and raised here?"

"I was… born in Jersey. My family… we used to have a barn back in the days. Every day I would wake up to the rooster's crow at five am and feed the animals. Then one day there was a gas leak, and… everything went up in flames. I was the only one the ambulance found. Everyone else was dead… t-they left me, and now I'm all alone." Laura mumbled weakly, hiding her face. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, cupcake, don't apologize. Never apologize for your feelings," Carmilla eased, squeezing her hand, "If there's a reason you're still alive and everyone else has died, then you must wait for it. You're stronger than you seem, baby. Don't give up on me—I've only just met you."

Laura looked defeated, "You're going to leave eventually. Once you realize how boring I am. Everyone leaves me." Her shoulders sagged.

"Okay, well what about Lafontaine and Perry? They care about you so much."

"That's different, Carmilla. They're my surrogate parents. Other than them I have no one. No friends… p-people take one look at me and they assume that I'm…" Laura's breath hitched, as tears began to spill out of her eyes. "Fuck. Why am I telling all of this to a stranger? How are you making me do this? I don't even know you!"

"Regardless if we know each other or not, it seems to me that you have a lot of unresolved feelings. You can trust me, Laura. Nothing you say will make me leave you. Let's have an honesty hour, then. You reveal things that you're upset over, and so will I."

"You want honesty? Fine. I'll give you fucking honesty. Are you ready for this, Carmilla? I'm a fucking freak!" Laura throws her hands up, "No matter how many times I try to force myself,  _I'm not attracted to men_!" She exclaims with a huff, "We're living in a society where it's okay to promote homophobia, and where people who identify within this community are ostracized and beaten! Every day I turn on the radio with a new case about homosexual men getting beaten and the perpetrator getting away with the crime. I don't leave my house,  _ever,_ because I'm so scared to be who I am in public! I'd rather be stuck in here than force myself to find a decent guy and marry him! Every day guys hit on me and make it a game because they know I turn them down every time. I just… I just can't do this anymore, Carmilla. Some days I can't even get out of bed." Laura mumbled through a sob, slinking down to the floor. She curls up into a ball.

"Feel free to leave now, if you're so disgusted."

"Laura…" Carmilla urged, heart breaking.

"Just go away, Carmilla. I know why you're here. Lafontaine and Perry set you up to this, didn't they?" Laura weakly asked, and she shook her head, "Fuck. And here I thought you genuinely wanted to see me."

"Laura, no, you've got it all wrong. You've got everything all wrong," Carmilla assures, crouching beside her and taking their hands together, "Where I'm from, I was raised in a place where they didn't care who I fell in love with. If I was happy and my partner was happy, nothing else mattered. And I know that right now it seems like such a foreign concept. But trust me Laura, in the next twenty, thirty years—there is going to be a time where we can freely express ourselves. A world where we can raise our head high and love who we want to love." She gently caressed Laura's cheek, "Many moons ago, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman. She had long flowing golden hair that hung down to her waist. The most gorgeous smile. She was everything I could have dreamed of in partner—providing so much more than what a man could for me." Carmilla was openly describing Laura, but from a medieval time. "But unfortunately for us, even with the promise of allowing me to marry whoever I wanted, our families were at war with one another. We were separated by class and nobility. We married in secret, hoping to escape our families' brutal punishments. Although… we weren't quick enough, and we were led into a trap. By the time we made it across the moors, I could do nothing but watch as she was hanged."

"Shit, Carm, I'm so sorry," Laura hissed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't be, Laura. What's past is past. I look back on my younger self and think… she wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life in fear or in pain. Every day, I need to keep going. I need to keep going because it's what she would have wanted."

"What was her name?"

"Ell." Carmilla revealed, cupping Laura's cheek and caressing her thumb, "And you remind me a lot like her."

Understatement of the century.

"I'm flattered… I guess." She mumbles, blushing at her gentle touch.

"Well, I… uh… should probably get going. I… don't want to overstay my welcome here."

"You weren't a bother. It was… erm… nice. Being with company," Laura smiled and allowed Carmilla to help her up, the tiny girl stumbling to her feet. "And. Do you, um. Do you mind just keeping my identity… just between us for now? It's… it's bad enough at my college…"

"Hey," Carmilla says softly, feeling bold as she pressed her lips on Laura's cheeks. "There's your promise."

"Are you sure we haven't… met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere. A past life, maybe?"

"Would you believe me if I told you the truth?"

"At this point, I'd believe anything." Laura mumbled.

"Oh, Laura," Carmilla sighs, resting their foreheads together, "There's so much I want to tell you. But rest easy tonight in knowing that regardless of any universe that we find each other in, your heart is always safe with mine."

Breathing in a shaky sigh, Laura looked deeply into her eyes, "Who are you?"

Carmilla didn't say anything in return. She just chuckled warily, pressing another kiss onto Laura's nose, and walked back into her apartment.

* * *

 

For the next several days, Laura was always in Carmilla's orbit. They somehow were constantly seeing each other; at the supermarket, in the hallway, out with friends.

They were like magnets, unable to stay away from each other for even a second. Though, Carmilla was nervous about inviting herself over to Laura's place without permission. She didn't think the tiny cupcake would enjoy having her there unannounced—she was still grappling with the sudden realization that they had known each other in a past life.

So, Carmilla waited. She was patient, she wasn't nervous. Laura hadn't given her any indication that she despised her, or didn't want to see her.

 **March 6** **th** **, 1886**

**Time: 1:30 pm**

**Location: Central Park**

"Well hey, cupcake," Carmilla smiled, when she saw Laura laying against the grass with a textbook sprawled in front of her. "What're you up to?"

"I have an exam coming up and I needed to study someplace quieter. My neighbors were having sex." Laura gags, sticking her finger in her mouth. "What're you doing here?"

"Out for a walk." Carmilla replies, taking a seat next to her. Their shoulders bump, and Laura blushes.

"Oh, and you just happened to know exactly where I was now?" Laura teases, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I can't reveal all my secrets. Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?" The angel says, making Laura giggle.

"Well either way… I'm glad it's you," she mumbles, giving Carmilla a tiny smile.

Laura yawns, placing her head against her textbook.

Carmilla noticed the dark circles under her eyes, "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Hmm. Nightmares. They get worse around this time of year for some reason. I just grin and bear it. It's hard to explain."

"I'm sorry, cutie. I wish there was something I can do to help you."

"No, it's… it's fine. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

Laura shook her head.

"Okay."

They lay beside each other for a long moment, Carmilla watching as Laura desperately tried to stay awake, but after the fifth yawn, and with her head hitting the books, Carmilla let out an aggravated groan.

"Alright cupcake, that's enough."

"What?! No! I-I need to prepare for my exam!"

"I understand, but your health is more important. Don't fight me with this."

"Carm, please, give it back!"

"I will if you promise to take a nap. One hour."

"That's one hour I could be using for studying."

"You're not a robot, Laura. Your body needs to be taken care of. I'd hate to see you burning yourself out." Carmilla expressed, catching Laura as she desperately tried to reach for the book. "C'mon, lovey." She urges, and stressed, angry tears glistened in Laura's eyes.

"W-why do you care so much about me? I-I barely know you, b-but my heart aches for you and I'm so confused! All week I haven't been able to stop thinking about you!" She sniffed, "What're you doing to me?"

"Laura, you're overtired, and stressed. I promised I'll explain everything soon, didn't I?" Carmilla replies, sticking the textbook in her jacket and picking Laura up.

So, this was interesting. Laura didn't have any memories of their souls being together, but her heart recognizes Carmilla's and her mind is at war. Without an explanation, it was no wonder that Laura was beside herself.

Laura tried to fight Carmilla on their way back to her apartment, but her punches were weak and her hands slowly wrapped themselves around Carmilla's body.

She hated seeing Laura like this. Everything was so new and emotions were raw. Everything troubled her.

Carmilla gently placed Laura on her bed, tucking her under the covers. "Please rest."

"L-lay with me?" Laura asked, and she smiled.

"Of course. I'll hold you until you fall asleep."

Now  _this_ , Carmilla could do for hours. In any universe. In any galaxy. Just laying with her love.

"Every part of me is screaming because this isn't normally what's supposed to happen. Women… shouldn't… love other women. W-we shouldn't be laying with other women. Women should pursue relationships with other women. I-it's just not right. O-or natural. I-I'll never be able to marry a man, have children… l-live in a nice house…" Laura was rambling. She probably wouldn't remember any of this when she wakes up, but it still broke Carmilla's heart that her soul was stuck in a period where being yourself was a crime.

"Shh, baby. Sleep."

Laura closed her eyes.

Carmilla sighed with relief.

It was nearing 7:00 pm when Laura finally stirred again, her nose making an adorable, bunched up expression. She let out a relaxed, happy yawn as she curled further into Carmilla, hands folded in an adorable position.

Carmilla chuckled, placing a few kisses on Laura's cheeks, not really wanting to wake her up. But she had a surprise she wanted to show her.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes." Laura grumbled.

"That's usually my line. Do you feel better?" Laura nodded against her chest. "Any nightmares?" Laura shook her head.

"Thank god." They both said at once. Then, happily, they giggled.

"Hey. Do you feel up to going somewhere? I want to show you something."

"Are you going to kidnap me?"

"No, silly. It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it."

"Hmm. Alright. I can't say no to that face." Laura teases, caressing Carmilla's cheeks.

"Now, come on. Get dressed. Put on something warm. It's cold tonight."

Laura smiles, melting into Carmilla's grasp as the two shared a few more cuddles, before getting ready.

Carmilla spread her legs across the couch, waiting for Laura to return. That feeling of nervousness appearing in her stomach again. She chuckled. Only Laura could ever make her feel this way.

"Ready?"

"Lead the way!" Whatever concerns Laura had about showcasing her affections towards Carmilla were gone, apparently. She was extra cuddly today, not that Carmilla minded. After so many years of sadness, this was greatly welcomed.

Baby steps.

They walked hand in hand out of the lobby and into the streets of New York. Carmilla sounded the alarm on her keys, her old pal whirring to life. Laura gasped in surprise.

"Oh, wow! Is this the newest model? This must have been expensive!"

"I have friends in high places." Carmilla revealed, smiling as her motorcycle's screen flashed in recognition towards Laura. Excited beeping sounds came next. "I know old girl, but she doesn't understand a whole lot of things yet. I'm happy to see her too." She whispered quietly, "Be patient with me, alright?"

Laura didn't say anything, as she just gave Carmilla a confused smile. "Need to know?"

"Need to know," Carmilla sighs, "I don't… I don't want to reveal everything to you at once. I've done that before, in a past life… you left before you even had the chance to fall in love with me."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Laura says softly, leaning her forehead on Carmilla's. "Somehow you've got me wrapped under your spell."

"Good. At least I'm doing something right," Carmilla teases, giving her a wink. Laura blushes. "Buckle up, creampuff. You're going to be in for a long night."

Boldly, her soulmate wrapped her arms tight around Carmilla, resting her face against her back. An excited whooping noise escaped her lips as the motorcycle jerked forward, and they were off into the night.

They arrived to the 'secret destination' in only a matter of minutes. It was just a tall hill just outside of central park. Carmilla had everything all set—there was a blanket drawn out, picnic basket, and a record player humming popular tunes from this century.

A telescope was placed right on the edge, looking out into the stars.

"Oh, you didn't take me to some remote place to kidnap me. You're taking me out on a  _date_." Laura beams, poking Carmilla's cheek, "Sneaky."

"I thought we could get to know each other a bit. Plus, I wanted to do something nice for you. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"You're so sweet," Laura cooed, and paused for a moment as she leaned into Carmilla, "…can anybody see us up here?"

"No. It's a secluded area."

"Good." She gave her cheek a kiss. Now it was Carmilla's turn to blush. Her motorcycle beeped happily.

"Oh, shut up, Betty!"

Laura giggled.

"I don't know what it is about you. I feel so safe with you," She reveals, "Like you'll cross oceans just to protect me. It… makes me scared, having such a strong intuition like this, but there's only so much I can deny before I go crazy. I have a feeling there's more to the story you already gave me, but I only ask to reveal everything when you feel the most comfortable. Until then, I've decided to just… take everything as it comes. I don't love you yet… but my heart aches for you and I want to be here for you. For the tough mask that you put on for me, you seem so sad on the inside. All I know is I want to make you happy."

"Thank you, creampuff. You're so patient and kind."

"Can I just… ask one thing?"

"Anything."

"How old are you?"

To lie or not to lie? Carmilla tells the truth, "Three-hundred and thirty-four."

Laura's mouth gaped open, "But you look so good for your age!"

God, how she loved her. Carmilla laughed. "Flattering. Immortality has its perks—plus having an unlimited supply of face creams will keep the wrinkles out."

"You're something else, Carmilla." Laura giggles.

"Are you afraid of me? Does that bother you?"

"No." She answered honestly, and Carmilla spun her around happily.

They eat their dinner and listened to good music for the rest of the night. Laura shares stories of her childhood, and Carmilla was grateful she didn't ask for anything in return. She adores playing the arcade games; one night she tried attempting to get to the highest level in Pac-Man. She refused to leave the arcade, making a fool of herself as she didn't make it in time for the bathroom.

Lafontaine and Perry rescued her in the nick of time.

She then admits that she wishes there was something she could do, to help Lafontaine. They were constantly bullied wherever they went—out in public, they had to refer to themselves as a  _she_ , and by their birth name,  _Susan._ They became a social hermit over the last few years, only going out unless Perry forced them to. Carmilla assured her that just being a supportive friend was more than enough, and someone who was so accepting of them.

The world will get a wake-up call soon enough.

She then went on to tell Carmilla about how excited she is that a time capsule was launched into space in the year of 1982. Of course, Carmilla already knew the outcome of this, but it was adorable to see Laura ranting and raving about the possible existence of aliens. Apparently, that was the new 'it' trend nowadays.

Carmilla checked her watch, eyes lighting up in excitement. "Oh! Come here, now this is the best part!" She exclaims, jolting Laura out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" She mumbles, allowing Carmilla to help her up.

"You are going to  _love_  this," She gushes, keeping Laura steady as she positioned her in front of the telescope.

"Get ready to look to your left in three… two… aaaand… one."

And there she is. Halley's Comet. Laura gasped in delighted surprise, suddenly no longer tired, jumping up and down.

"W-what in the name of Shrillex?" She shrieked, tears glistening in her eyes.

Carmilla squeezed her arm, smiling at the comet. She's seen this space phenomenon over a thousand times before. She's seen plenty of astrological happenings—but none compare to watching them with  _Laura_.

They were both similar: ancient beings that burned bright, making their presence known in every way possible. Lighting a smile on anyone's face, their eyes widening with wonder and adoration. An enigma. A mystery, tucked within the deep blankets of space. They seemed weak and timid on the outside, with their flames jutting out in an unbalanced order, but at their core they were alight with intense heat and passion.

"Halley's Comet. It rotates the Earth every 150 years. I knew it would be happening tonight, so I wanted you to see it. Make a wish, baby."

Laura closed her eyes. She steadied herself against the telescope, placing a hand over her heart.

"What'd you wish for?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true," Laura said gently, "And we can't have that."

"Hmm. You're right, dear."

Something between them changed. The air was so hot and gravity was pulling them even closer. Laura instinctively had her hands snaked across Carmilla's neck, chills sent down her spine.

Everything about this was so familiar and unfamiliar. In those eyes, Carmilla saw a flash of her beloved  _Lilith_ —smiling at her, loving her. She had to remind herself that this Laura was a part of Lilith as well; there was no reason to give up hope on her.

It was like her soulmate's soul was wearing a thick layer of skin. Slowly but surely, it would peel off, with love and time, and she would reveal her true form. Carmilla felt it in every fiber of her being that Lilith was with her—but she also had to get to know Laura as well. Laura had feelings, hopes, dreams—and she was extremely loveable and adorable in her own way.

There was hope for her yet.

It was Laura who moved in first. Smiling nervously, her lips awkwardly pressed against Carmilla's, who's heart was beating a mile a minute. Kissing Laura was like taking a nice long sip of red wine. Or diving into a heated pool. Or enjoying a delicious, cold ice cream on a hot summer day. Addicting—she couldn't get enough of her. She'll never be satisfied, regardless of the galaxy they were in.

She didn't know what she was doing, but Carmilla allowed her to express her affections, not kissing her back until Laura exploded with a fit of giggles.

Carmilla didn't bother to hold back tears of her own. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, my love."

"Well, now you can kiss me whenever you'd like, dear." Laura assures her, giving her another slower, but passionate kiss.

"Thank goodness for that." Carmilla smiles, and they stayed lip-locked for a few moments more. Laura let out a tired yawn, nuzzling her face into Carmilla's shoulder, "C'mon, cupcake. Time for bed."

"Five more minutes."

"You're practically tripping over yourself, Laura," She laughs, helping her love onto Betty. "Take us home, Bets."

They were back on Bauman Avenue within seconds.

* * *

 

 **March 12** **th** **, 1986**

**Time: 8:30 am**

Carmilla snuggled closer into Laura, breathing in her lovely scent. She was completely awake, but sure as hell didn't want to get up.

Twelve days. It's been twelve days since she found her soulmate again. Every time she wakes up, it still feels like a dream. She needs to pinch herself because at any given moment she fears she'll wake up in Elsewhere, under her mother's careful eye.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Came Laura's soothing voice, and the gentle caresses in her hair. That only caused Carmilla to wrap her arms even tighter.

"Carm, honey, I know you're awake."

"No." She grumbled, burying her face in the crook of Laura's neck.

Laura giggled. "I have to go to class,"

"In the grand scheme of things, college is a waste of time and money. I can teach you anything you need to know. So, in all technicality, you don't have to go to school today."

"What are you, a goddess?"

"Of sorts. I'm an angel." She mumbled, "I have all the abilities that a goddess does possess, though my knowledge of taking life and creating it are nonexistent."

"Wait, I'm sorry,  _what_?" Laura gaped, and this time Carmilla sat up fully.

She gave her a loving smile, taking off her tank top and concentrating for a moment. Then, within seconds, a pair of beautiful black wings erupted from her back.

"Wow." Laura breathed, running a hand through them. They were so soft. They seemed to glisten in the morning sun.

"Yeah, they're alright." Carmilla shrugs, "So, are you going to take up on my offer and cuddle? These wings are so warm we don't even need the blankets."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Settle down, lady killer. I have a paper I need to turn in today, remember? It's fifty percent of my grade. If I hand it in a day late I get points taken off. I should be on time with this—y'know, for prosperity."

"Prosperity doesn't care. I should know; I live in it." Carmilla grumbles.

"Okay, okay. Five more minutes. If I'm late its on you, got it?" The angel gave her a victory smile, and glomped her, making the tiny girl shriek. After catching her breath, she let out a giggle, and gave Carmilla a gentle kiss.

"Am I an angel too?"

"Was. Not sure if you'll be in this form, though. Though my heart is hoping for the best—you had the most beautiful wings. They were large and white and with their own golden glow."

"I'm grateful that you're telling me this in bits and pieces. I'm… having difficulty figuring this out on my own, but I'm glad you're willing to explain it to me."

"In due time, love. You'll know everything. You trust me, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Then soon."

They lay with each other until the alarm on Laura's clock beeped its annoying noise, and Carmilla groaned.

"I hate that thing." She mumbles, reluctantly letting go of her soulmate.

"Jesus, for a three-hundred thirty-four-year-old angel, you act like a  _child_." Carmilla pouts, "Don't give me that. You're behaving as if I'm going to flee across the ocean. I won't be gone long. I'll be back by three o'clock."

"But you're gone the whole day!" Carmilla wails, "What am I supposed to do?"

Laura chuckles and gets off the bed, going into her closet to change. "Whatever angels normally do when they're bored."

"You wound me, cupcake." She replies.

She reappeared seconds later, "What do you think?"

Because this was the 1980s, the typical fashion choice was neon, neon, and more neon. Laura looked as if she just walked out of the color factory. Her long hair was done up in pigtails.

"Beautiful as ever, Laura." She said, flying over to kiss her. This caught her off guard, but she still giggled into the kiss.

"How about we eat and you give me a ride on Betty?"

"Radical, dude."

Laura groans and shoves her aside.

What? What'd she say?

As predicted, Carmilla does nothing but mope around when Laura goes off to her classes. Her (newly adopted, apparently) cat Sheridan was good company, but he didn't laugh at her jokes like Laura did.

She enjoyed how domestic her life became whenever she was with Laura. Some days they would sleep in Laura's apartment, or Carmilla's—but the angel preferred the latter. They would talk for hours into the morning, and cuddle with each other until they fell asleep. When they wake up, Carmilla would brew her tea, and clean whatever leftover dishes from the night before. Laura appreciated the sentiment and would often reward her with kisses.

This morning, however, was the first time Laura ever saw her wings, and she was grateful that the reception was well received.

Her beloved soulmate was becoming more accepting of the situation at hand, and that warmed Carmilla's heart. She had a feeling—a sixth sense—that this time will be different. Everything was happening at a different place than the other times they've been through the reincarnation.

There was hope for them.

She must have dozed off—as she usually goes for a cat nap in the late afternoon—when she heard screaming from the other apartment. Carmilla's heart rate picked up when she realized that it was her beloved, and a new voice.

_Xena._

Swallowing thickly, she jumped out of bed, alerting Sheridan and causing him to flop onto the floor beside them.

She wasn't thinking as she burst through Laura's door, and saw the tall Amazonian woman with her face leaning a  _little too close_  to Laura's.

"Carm—,"

"Paws off my girl, Xena!" She screamed, seeing red.

"You. Me. Right now."

Carmilla took a swing at her old rival, the hit landing square in the nose.

Time, again, seemed frozen still.

Then time snapped back into place. Like an elastic band.

" _Carmilla_!" Laura shrieked, after everything came back into focus. "What the hell!"

"She was about to kiss you and you looked uncomfortable!"

"Right, I understand that, but did you seriously have to hit her?"

"Ugh. I think you broke my nose…" Danny mumbles in a daze, weakly placing her hand on a coffee table. "Laura, who is this?"

"This is Carmilla, my… friend. We're just friends," She reiterated, and Carmilla's shoulders sagged in defeat. Ouch. "As are you."

"Laura, are you serious? I thought we had something between us! W-we spent all last summer flirting, and… having a good time with one another. I know you said you needed space, but I thought it was space until you figured out what you wanted."

"Exactly. And what I want is not to be in a committed relationship right now. Look, I'm really stressed out with classes, and I have a lot on my plate. Danny, can you stop being my dad for a second and just be my friend?"

"Are you acting like this because of her?" She spat, eyes filled with rage. "You'd chose her over me?"

" _What I do is not up to you_!" Laura screeches, "Please, Danny. We can't keep playing this cat and mouse game anymore. We need to be upfront with each other. I don't like you in the way you're attracted to me."

"But, Laura—,"

"Get out."

"Please, would you just listen—,"

"Get out! Get out before I say something I'll regret! The both of you,  _get out_!"

Danny grumbles, holding her nose as she pushes past Carmilla. The door slammed shut.

"Mind explaining to me what the frilly hell just happened?"

"Mind explaining to me why the fucking hell you punched her?"

"I-I don't like sharing you with anyone else, Laura!"

Laura let out an exaggerated huff, "Okay, this possessiveness thing needs. To. Stop. At first, I thought it was cute by how protective you were of me, but I'm not an object! I'm. A. Person! Although we've known each other in our past lives, that doesn't count! I have a life and feelings too! All you've been doing is considering what's  _yours_!"

There was a pregnant pause. Carmilla's fists clenched at her side.

"Gee, what a lovely thing to say to your soulmate."

Laura's face paled. "I… what?"

"Are you daft? Get it together, cupcake. We kept on meeting in every life because we're bounded together, our souls are forever intertwined. You're  _mine_ , in every universe, in every planet, in every era of time. Regardless of every time that you regenerate."

"R-regardless, that doesn't justify what you did was wrong!" She snaps, angry tears falling down her face, "I forbid you from seeing me until you think about what you've done, and apologize to Danny!"

"Fine! I was just about to suggest that we needed a break anyway!"

" _Fine_!"

Carmilla slammed the door behind her with an angry yell.

…Yeah, she only lasted for about three days. They both couldn't bare staying away from one another.

It was 2:15 am when Laura came banging on her door, and despite that they were fighting, Carmilla still opened the door for her.

But the poor thing looked so… frightened. Large, unapologetic tears were falling down her face, and she was hiccupping, too upset to explain herself. The dark circles under her eyes became even rounder, if that were possible. Her hands were violently shaking.

"Laura, baby, what's wrong? Come here."

"I-I had a n-nightmare. I-It was s-so real, I-I thought it was real and I got so s-scared…"

"Shh," Carmilla whispered, holding her in a tight embrace. She carried her over to their bed. "Relax, honey."

"I-I don't want to close my eyes! I-I fear if I close my eyes, I'll see  _THEIR_  face again…" She shuddered, holding her head in her hand.

"Laura. Take a deep breath for me, okay? You're hyperventilating."

"I-I was doing so well with my nightmares, able to manage them, b-but ever since we stopped talking they've been coming back and they've been getting  _worse_."

"What do you dream about, love? You can trust me. Tell me what you dream about."

"…death. I have dreams of… myself dying, every night. Vivid dreams with no sense of rhyme or reason. O-one time I was drowned in a coffin filled with blood. One time I was trapped under an avalanche. Another I was forced underwater." At each declaration, Carmilla's heart broke. "But being burned alive in a fire is the most popular one." She uttered bitterly. "W-what ruined me tonight, was… you were there. You were the one alongside me, and you were taking all the bullets for me. I-I saw this… huge, angelic woman stab you with a burning sword of silver."

There was a silence that came between them. Laura's sniffles grew softer.

"Creampuff… those nightmares you're having… they're not nightmares. They're memories of your past self. We are cursed. We are cursed to keep regenerating because of the sin we've committed over a millennium ago."

"But… but why?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth now, okay, creampuff? I need to. I thought I could wait this out but I don't want to see you suffer any longer," She sighs, and took a deep breath.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. And before Adam and Eve, there was Adam and Lilith. Adam was lonely and needed a partner so he created woman, Lilith; some claimed she could strike fear in the hearts with just one glance. But Lilith, try as she might, never loved Adam. He didn't know how to tame her, like many men before him. Her affections lied Elsewhere, for her soul was bounded to Mircalla, an archangel whose duty was to protect Maman. Their love was forbidden. Mircalla and Lilith met secretly every night, to express their love, but they were both afraid. For simply being together was an unrighteous act against Maman. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by the evil serpent. He told Maman about their wrongdoings and Maman was enraged. They tried to make it seem like they hadn't been meeting, that they were young and foolish, but damage had already been done. They had broken The Law. So, Maman punished them with reincarnation—every twenty years, their souls would separate from one another, only for them to die and the process would begin again. They became the first fallen angels, cursed for a millennium. Next to Adam and Eve, who quickly fell to their demise a century later."

Carmilla let out a sigh, feeling emotionally exhausted after telling her their first story. She cradled Laura in her arms, hoping to protect her love from every evil.

"Oh,  _Carmilla_ ," Laura sobbed, burying her face into her soulmate's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm so  _sorry_."

"Don't be, my beloved. You're not at fault. I don't regret anything."

"B-but it's all my fault!" She exclaimed, hacking out a sob. "I-If I hadn't betrayed Adam—o-or Maman—,"

"Hey. Think of it this way. I'm right here with you. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

Tears spilled over Laura's eyes again, "W-we were meant to be in heaven, a-and yet because we fell in love, we were cast out of heaven? What kind of stupid, hypocritical bullshit is that?" She shook her head, "I-I don't want to see you suffer anymore! I-I don't want to keep regenerating!"

"This is our life, my love. The world is arbitrary and uncaring."

"You suck at giving cheering-up speeches."

"Forgive me, I was evil for the better half of three centuries because my soulmate was ripped from me." Carmilla utters, wiping away tears from Laura's cheeks. "Having to go through the same spiel over and over is tiring."

"Is there anything that we can do? To break the spell? I-I don't care which century we live in, I just want to live with you forever." Laura grumbles, pouting.

"I'm sure if we do some research, we can figure out something. I, for one, completely agree with you. The thought of spending forever with you makes me so happy."

"Then… let's pretend, for now. There's no evil mothers or time loops. Just us against the world. We could go anywhere and do whatever we'd like."

"I think I like that very much, cupcake." Carmilla sighs, fully embracing Laura now. At least all they have is this moment—that's something Maman could never take away from them.

* * *

 

 **March 20** **th** **, 1986**

**Time: 5:30 pm**

"Honey, I'm home!" Laura called out, opening the door and eagerly dropping her bookbag on the floor.

"I never left!" Carmilla replies, spreading her arms open for Laura to jump in. She giggled, peppering Carmilla's face with hello kisses. "And how's my beautiful soulmate today?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. I got my papers back and I received a ninety five percent!"

"That's great! We should celebrate!"

"Already got you covered. We're having dinner with Lafontaine and Perry."

Carmilla groaned, "The ginger twins? Do we have to?"

"Yes, they're our friends, and we've been neglecting them. Now come on. Put on something decent and let's get ready. We're going in a half hour."

"W-what? Lau! Give a gal a warning!" Carmilla sputtered, allowing herself to be dragged from the couch in typical Laura fashion.

She just giggled in response, squeezing Carmilla's arm before attempting to leave. This only made the angel pull her back into a hug, humming softly and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek from behind.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am that you're in my life?"

"Many times, dear."

"Well I'm going to say it again. I'm so lucky that you're my love. You make me so happy."

Laura giggles, turning around and giving her a kiss. "You make me very happy too."

This had become a regular practice for them, and Carmilla was grateful. Ever since that night, where Carmilla revealed stories from their past, they've become practically inseparable. Carmilla did eventually apologize to Danny, which helped their relationship, though she didn't see much of the tall ginger giant afterwards.

Their souls now recognized each other's, and Laura learned to piece her nightmares together in chronological order. They spent hours at the public library, researching ancient myths regarding regeneration and how to break spells. They were so close to a breakthrough, Carmilla was sure of it.

She didn't want this life anymore. She wanted to hold onto Laura forever.

If she had to go through hell again, she'd drag Laura with her, and never let go.

"One more kiss before we go," Laura uttered, pressing her lips against Carmilla's. The ancient being sighed into it.

"Two more? How about three more?" She begs, causing her soulmate to roll her eyes. Was it wrong of her to say she had a bad feeling about tonight, and she didn't want to leave? That they should cancel their plans and stay in?

"I'm not giving into your seduction eyes, sweetie." Laura warns, "We're already late."

"Fine," Carmilla grumbled, holding her love's hand. Together, they finally walked out of the apartment.

Carmilla was brooding. She felt uneasy being outside, with the feeling that she was being watched. She stood close to Laura like her life depended on it, refusing to let go. Laura must have felt Carmilla's uneasiness, as she rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back when they were walking with Lafontaine and Perry.

"Are you okay, baby?" Laura asked quietly, when the two were out of earshot.

Carmilla grunted in reply.

She didn't feel any safer when they sat in the restaurant, either. She desperately tried to contribute to the conversation, laughing at Lafontaine's science jokes, groaning when Perry made comments about how incredible the weather prediction is.  _These_ versions of her old friends were so boring compared to their older souls in Elsewhere.

What made matters worse was their male waiter who kept on giving her the side-eye. She, in no way, shape, or form, was attracted to him, but that didn't stop the guy from hitting on her. He even went on to nod over to the bathrooms, attempting to insinuate that he wanted a quickie, but Carmilla glared openly at him in return and flipped him the birdie.

She was already in love with someone else.

Laura giggled and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder as the guy huffed and stormed off.

"Goodness, Carmilla," Perry began, trying to stifle a laugh, "You're popular today."

"Yeah, he can whine all he wants," She grumbled, squeezing Laura's hands from under the table. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she did so. "…I only have eyes for one gal."

"Hmm. Good for her." Laura teases, bumping shoulders with Carmilla.

"Silly. I'm the one who's better because of you." Laura checked to make sure that no one was looking, and when they were in the clear, she placed a chaste kiss on Carmilla's lips.

Lafontaine gasped, "I called it! I totally called it! Did I not tell you, Perry? I knew they were up to something!"

"Pipe down, Lafontaine. You're so dramatic. Congratulations, girls. We're glad you were able to clear things up after that little… miscommunication."

"We are too. And we're glad that we can be open with you both."

"Hurt her and you're dead, Karnstein." Lafontaine urges, making the slicing notion with their throat.

"I have absolutely no intentions of doing so."

Laura smiled.

The waiter came back with their meal, glaring at Carmilla all the while, but she paid him no mind.

When they walked out of the restaurant, however, Carmilla's aching sixth sense feeling returned, and she pulled Laura close to her. She paused slightly, turning around to see a dark figure looming over them. They had Betty parked just a block away—but if they made a run for it, the action could either be life or death.

"The hotties are out tonight!" A drunken guy exclaimed, making the hairs on Carmilla's neck stand on end. "Look at 'em, boys. We got lucky."

Laura stiffened in Carmilla's tight embrace.

"You don't  _get_ anything, bub," She hissed, "Not in this lifetime."

"Ooh, hottie's got spark. I like that. What do you say we… blow this joint and go back to my place?" He drawls, reaching out for her waist.

"Get. Your. Grubby. Hands. Off." Carmilla growled, making one swift moment, slapping his hand away.

"Or what? What're you going to do to me? Call the police?" He laughed, "Like they would believe you fags."

"Sorry.  _What_  did you just call us?" Laura snapped, her face the angriest it's ever been.

"We saw you in the restaurant. Only faggots kiss other faggots," He explained, as if it were common knowledge, "You're going to hell."

"Oh, you mean the place you're going to, because you're a worthless piece of trash?" Carmilla stated calmly, "Leave, now, before I do something I regret."

The man didn't reply to her, and attempted once more to kiss Laura. That was the last straw for Carmilla. Quickly, and skillfully, she got in between them and kneed him in the gut. He let out a howl, like a wounded animal, as she continued to repeatedly beat him up. One of the other guys attempted to move towards Laura, as well, but she fought him back with surprising strength.

Thankfully, there was only one other guy, but he had run off cowardly.

Unbeknownst to them, Betty was set on autopilot, and so the motorcycle eagerly came to their rescue, beeping urgently to get their attention.

Carmilla's face was beaten and bloodied, while Laura had only a few bruises on her arms.

"Carmilla! Leave him be, dear, he isn't worth it!" Laura weakly managed, coming over to hold her down, "He's already been taught a lesson…"

"Scums like him deserve to  _die_ ," She hissed, angry tears falling down her face. "He almost tried to  _rape_  you!"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Laura eased, wincing as her shoulder was sore, "But he's already knocked out cold. We need to go before the police finds us, Carm. Please cooperate with me."

Exhausted, Carmilla slumped her shoulders and allowed herself to be carried by Laura. She was a sobbing mess by the time they made it back to her apartment, and Laura tried everything she could to calm her down.

But the poor angel was broken, tired. She had gone through these trails many times before. And every time it still hurt seeing her beloved taken advantage of, or seriously injured.

While Laura healed her, she was gentle, soft with her touch. She put gauze on Carmilla's hand and wiped her face clean, stopping the bleeding. And while she took care of Carmilla, she sang to her, humming tunes she remembered from their past lives. She didn't know how or why she remembered them so easily, but she was glad that Carmilla was able to calm down.

"I must have been a nurse in my past life," She teases, making her soulmate crack a smile.

"The Vietnam War," She replies, "I was missing in action and you were a nurse in the barricade. I was dying and you nursed me back to health."

"Were you a man, in that era?"

Carmilla nods. "Handsome one, at that. I had all the ladies swooning over me, but you were the only one I had my eye on."

"Oh, those poor dears, they must have been so heart broken."

"Their loss. My gain."

"Tell me another one." Laura pleads, urging Carmilla to take off her shoulder so she could work on her back.

"1689, my favorite era. You were a princess and I was recently crowned king. I was giving my father trouble because I didn't want to marry. The suitors he gave me I wasn't satisfied. Then, your country was visiting mine as we were at a cold war with one another. You took one step into that ballroom and it was love at first sight for me," She chuckled, "Of course, I was spoiled, egocentric, and didn't know how to treat a lady. So, you hated me at first. But we were betrothed to marry, and over time I matured as did you. We had four children together, all of them becoming proud rulers to the kingdom."

Laura stopped, grinning lazily at her, "Hopefully one day we can try that again. The thought of waking up next to you, with a little bundle of joy bouncing on us to make breakfast makes me happy."

"You are a fantastic mother." Carmilla assures, "Our children, from any universe, loved you very much."

Laura was quiet. Then, tears began to spill onto her face as she gasped, shaking her head.

"What is it, my love?"

"I-I just… I just never realized how much you cared for me until this moment. Despite our curse, every day you wake up and you fight Maman just to be with me. You'd give up your very soul if it meant I was safe in your arms. A-all this time, I've just been so selfish, never realizing the true severity of the situation… you could easily give up, and leave me to live a life without you, but still! You've fought every law of nature just to be with me!" Laura sniffed, embracing Carmilla, "I love you, Mircalla. I never knew I could ever love someone with this much passion, but regardless, I can't help but love you so much."

"I love you too, my darling Lilith." Carmilla breathes out, and finally, she kissed her. Their kisses slowly became more passionate, lustful, as Carmilla struggled with opening the buttons on Laura's t-shirt.

The ancient being giggled, shaking her head in dismay, "Bed." She purred, and happily, Carmilla carried her, making love to the only woman she'll cross oceans for in the entire galaxy.

* * *

 

 **April 5** **th** **, 1986**

**Time: 3:20 am**

Carmilla tried to ignore the aching feeling in her heart, but it was too powerful. It consumed her, the overwhelming feeling of dread freezing her to the sheets.

It's been forty days. Her mother had warned her that once its forty days, she'll have to face the consequences. But surely, she'll have mercy on her? She's made amends with her beloved soulmate, Laura knows that she is Lilith. Laura's nightmares have long since been gone, as she was able to piece together those realities.

They've made more progress in this timeframe than all the others. She could feel it in her heart, and so could Laura—they loved each other.

Why can't that be more than enough?

She then heard a light flapping of wings, and her cellphone ring. 

Once. Twice. Three times.

Grunting, she sat up from bed, not wanting to be apart from Laura. She turned to smile at her love, who was naked and her hair sprawled around her in a golden glow. Having sex was a new thing that they shared, and it was so special. When they made love to each other, suddenly time or space didn't matter.

They weren't Lilith or Mircalla. They weren't Laura or Carmilla. They were just two souls in love, two souls that would cross oceans and mountains just to be with one another.

"Where are you going, baby?" Laura mumbled, gently pawing at her to get her to stay.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back soon, creampuff." She replied, lifting her chin and giving her a kiss.

"Hmm. You'd better. I want cuddles."

"So, demanding." Carmilla purrs, and they both giggled.

Laura mumbled something and rolled over to her side, falling back asleep.

Sighing, Carmilla quickly checked her cellphone, eyes widening at the text.

**Unknown: Time's up, kitten. Come outside.**

Carmilla's heart raced as she stared at the message, knowing exactly who it was from. She just wanted to be in a state of denial.

Heaving a deep sigh, she changed into something warm, and took one last glance at her beloved. It would be the last time they ever see each other.

At least in this lifetime.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she walked into the lobby, and outside in the back alley.

She waited.

For a sound.

A sign.

Something.

Then, she heard the flap of wings again, and footsteps coming towards her.

She didn't need to turn around.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mircalla?" Theo chimes, and she could just picture that pathetic smirk on his face. "How's the wife?"

"Wonderful, thanks for asking. Though I know you're not here for pleasantries."

"No. But I do have the ultimate pleasure in killing you."

Carmilla's heart stopped. "Why me? Why not Lilith? It was always Lilith."

"Right, I know. But it's Maman's orders and I, quite frankly, don't want to upset her," He chuckled, "You really didn't put it together, Mircalla? This was your last life. Regardless if she fell in love with you or not, your time as an angel is over. Maman is tired of your silly games. This ought to teach you a lesson."

"Theo, I haven't done any harm to a soul. What would the point be in this merciless killing? Punishing me because I fell in love?"

"You. Broke. The. Covenant!" Theo suddenly screamed, eyes turning red and storm clouds hovering overhead. "The Covenant states, thou shall not fall in love with a mortal, or anyone outside of Maman's grasp. Lilith was meant for Adam. They were meant to stay in the Garden of Eden, and be pure of heart! You, with your wicked lies and soul, became what you are:  _The Fallen_!"

" _I cannot help what I am_!" Carmilla screeched, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love her! She loves me! We are happy! When did happiness ever warrant a crime punishable by death?!"

"Emotions have made you soft, Mircalla. Angels are not meant to have these types of emotions. They are not mortals, and are not meant to be associating themselves with them. Your reign of terror is over. I have the honor of stripping you of your wings."

It was in that moment that the weight of her existence finally crashed on her shoulders, and she feel to her knees. She whimpered, bringing her head to her hands and suddenly felt a thousand years older.

Her darling Lilith. She never meant to cause her so much pain. All she wanted to do was love her.

But perhaps with love, not all souls are lucky. Some sacrifices are to be made. If this is what she must do, to end their suffering, so Laura could live a happy, normal life, then she would do it.

"Fine." Carmilla uttered, squeezing her eyes shut, "I suppose I have been running from my death for far too long. Do what you must."

"Gladly."

* * *

 

Laura woke up with a startled scream, panting and her skin in a thick layer of sweat. Rain was pattering against her window; the storm having come from nowhere.

Something wasn't right.

"Carm?" She asked weakly, patting the emptiness beside her. She wasn't back yet. It's been an hour.

Where was she?

She then heard a bloodcurdling scream and her heart raced in terror—it was Mircalla. What was happening?

_Where was she?_

Blindly throwing on clothes and a pair of loafers, Laura rushed out of her apartment.

SOMETHING. WASN'T. RIGHT.

In a panic, Laura practically flew down the stars and into the lobby, tiredness all but forgotten.

What she saw out in the alley, will forever be engraved into her soul for all time.

There was her beloved Carmilla, lying limp on the ground, with her wings torn and battered. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds. Cuts and bruises were all over her pretty face.

"CARMILLA!" She wails, everything aching, as she collapsed over her. The tears were falling down her face at full force now. "What happened, my love? Who did this to you?"

"I… I haven't been… completely honest with you… Lilith…" Carmilla grunted, attempting to sit up. Her speech was coming out in tired spurts.

"Shh, Carm," Laura whimpered, "You need to hold still."

"Hah… know that… I would journey across space, just to be with you. No matter what happens, my soul is bounded to yours."

"I know that baby, you told me. You told me."

"And I love you… I love you so much… whether you're Ell, Laura, Lilith… it doesn't matter. I know those eyes. C'mon, open them. Lemme see 'em." She coos, and Laura wearily opened her tear-filled eyes, chocolate eyes boring into blue. "There she is."

"Even when you're dying, you're such a smooth talker." Laura teased, cradling Carmilla in her arms.

"That… brings me to my next point… this is my last life, Laura. The last hurrah. I can't… I won't be able to regenerate after this one. You'll have to… live on your own without me."

"W-what? No! There must be some sort of mistake! You can't be done for good! There's so many places we haven't traveled to!"

"Laura… this is the price I have to pay, for breaking the Covenant… all those years ago… I deserve this. I need to pay my dues. So, the natural order of things… can continue."

"Y-you're so selfish! What about me, you idiot?!"

"Then let me be selfish for once. I was… never meant to be yours, my love."

"But I never wanted Adam! My soul is bounded to you and only  _you_!"

"It brings me… so much joy… to hear you say those things. But my time… has come. You'll be in good hands, up in Elsewhere. Lafontaine and Perry will take care of you while I am gone."

Carmilla hacked out another cough; her soul was dying, she was having trouble keeping everything together. Laura was sobbing, burying her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck.

"Hey… Laura…"

"D-don't say anything… please, just rest…"

"I would rather spend these last forty days with you, than an eternity without knowing that you were my love. Please… don't turn into Maman. I don't want our love to be like that. I want you to remember all the sad times."

"Okay, Carm." She whispered, caressing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you. Forever, Lilith." She wheezed out, and delicately, automatically, lay limp.

Laura let out a shriek of pain and sobbed even harder, raising her head up to the heavens. "I think I'd like to be  _dead_ , now." She hissed, cradling Carmilla, "Well? Where are you? You don't want to show yourself now that you've taken her soul? You're nothing more than a  _coward_!"

" _She wouldn't have wanted that. There are no miracles without sacrifice_." Came the voice, and Laura shook her head. " _To fall in love with a mortal meant for another? She did the impossible. This girl who changed the story of the world. A story that was… meant to be forgotten._ "

"Okay. She's a miracle. And you're a goddess. So, you can bring her back, now!"

" _You know that a sacrifice undone is a sacrifice negated. You would undo all that is_."

"I. DON'T. CARE."

" _Don't be as I was, child. Don't let grief make you hard and cold."_

"Some goddess you are." Laura sneered, "Go on then. Go on! Just evaporate. Or do whatever it is you do. Just leave us alone."

" _As you wish. I cannot return her to you. But at least I can save you for all the suffering I did, once_."

She waited as a powerful beam of light shone on her, and she lumped over in pain. She screamed as two beautiful, magnificent wings spread out from her back, and she let out an agitated scream.

"You think I want to be  _immortal_ now?! After all of this?! Take it back. Please take it back. I don't want this life I've never wanted this life! All I wanted was to live in a world where I can love her! Cherish her! Worship her! This isn't what she deserves! She deserves better than this!"

A tall, majestic woman appeared before her in a puff of smoke. "Come, child. Leave her. You have a duty to uphold in Elsewhere now."

Laura took one look at Mattie, her glare more powerful than a thousand suns. "No."

There was a pause. " _No?_ "

"I am done, being the pawn, in Maman's stupid game. If I am meant to live an eternity alone, then I want to do it without being chained."

"Well now, Gidget. So, you did grow a backbone. Eventually. But I'm afraid it's too late. You are a child of Maman. You owe her your life. It's your duty, as a guardian angel, to protect her. Without her, you'd be  _nothing_."

"My life," Laura suddenly breathed, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes."

"My life. That was the spell—Mircalla and I were punished because we fell in love. It's not Mircalla she's intent on ruining, it's always been me. I was the one who messed up the natural order of things. I was the one who urged Mircalla to leave with me. She should not be punished because of my wrongdoing. We're both at fault, here."

" _Lilith_ , no—,"

"I have something your Death Goddess wants. Me. My ultimate death. A life to gamble for a life."

"Don't be a fool. Take your borrowed years and live out for what you were meant to do. Don't fling yourself into the Long Dark. You have a duty. A purpose. It's time you start behaving as such. The Queen of Blood and Ashes won't go easy on you,  _Lilith_." She had the nerve to laugh, "You aren't some innocent, naïve provincial girl. You murdered children. Ripped them from the wombs of their mothers and brought them as sacrifice for our Maman. You have ancient blood on your hands. A simple plea will not wash away all of the hell and evil that you've wrought upon the Earth," She sneers, "You know better than to think the world will be so forgiving of you."

"No. No! This is NOT how her story ends! Screw that! Screw giving up! Screw never letting go! Just because I committed a crime a millennium ago doesn't mean I don't regret it! I know what I am!" Laura exclaimed, voice sore from yelling, "Pick any game you want. Tonight, I'll kill a god if I need to."

Her cheeks were stained from her tears, as she waited with bated breath for Mattie's reply. Finally, she stared at the destructive angel with a heavy gaze, "You cannot see me, touch me, or hear me. I lie behind the stars and alter what is real. Close your eyes, and I come near. I am what you really fear. What am I?"

Laura didn't need a moment to think, "You said she wasn't going to be easy on me, Mattie." Laura took a deep breath, "The dark. The answer to your riddle, is the dark."

"It seems even death can be merciful from time to time. And you do take care of my darling sister so well." Gently, Mattie leaned in and gave Laura a kiss on her cheek, "Please. Whatever you do, always find a way back to her."

"I made that promise centuries ago, Mattie. I'm not about to break it now." Laura says, wiping her eyes, "I love her."

"I've always known." She smiles, and takes a step away from her, "See you around, love."

There was a large intake of breath, as Carmilla suddenly came back to live.

" _Carmilla_!" The angel exclaimed, happy tears falling down her face as she eagerly swept her soulmate up in her arms.

"Well, that was a kick." She muttered, propping herself on her elbows.

"A-are you hurt? I'm sorry I hugged you so hard that you're hurt—," Carmilla kissed her without a moment's hesitation, "It's just that—you were dead, a-and now you're not—," Another kiss. "And I know that you're probably going through a lot of stuff with your mom, it's just that—," She was cut off again, and Laura giggled tearfully, "And I know you didn't do everything for me, but I just—,"

Then, suddenly, a bright heavenly light appeared around them, cloaking them with eternal love. They were both lifted in the air, still kissing, not noticing that wings were beginning to form from Carmilla's backside. They were no longer black—instead, they were a wondrous, glistening white color, just as magnificent as Laura's.

"C-Carm! You've got your wings back!" She exclaimed, happily kissing her again.

"I have you to thank for that, sweetheart," Carmilla replied, her voice laced with love, "And I'd do anything for you. In any universe."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, Carm. We did it! We broke the spell! We're free from Maman! Wherever we travel, we're going together!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Laura sighs, leaning into her, caressing her cheeks, "I've missed you so much, Mircalla."

"Lilith, I've always been here," She says, placing a hand on her chest, "Wherever your heart is, I am home."

"In any universe?"

"In any galaxy."

"In any time?"

"I'm yours."

"Forever, love?"

"Forever, indeed."

If one were to look up at the sky that night, all they would see is a bright comet shooting past, light so powerful it was almost blinding.

Then it was gone.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically, after reading this BEAST, one could assume that all the one-shots in this series are connected in some way. That didn't end up accidentally--sometimes I deliberately put in the same phrases or paragraphs in each story. Each one, while different and a separate reality in its own right, are all connected.  
> Or not. I dunno, it's up to your interpretation <3  
> Thanks for all the lovely kudos and support,  
> Nikki


End file.
